new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Mama Umbridge
Special Attacks Neutral Special: Neck Lock Professor Umbridge will grab the opponent she has in front of her by their neck and says "I WILL DESTROY YOU!". This move might look like a regular grab, but unlike in those, Umbridge is able to move left or right (no jumps) while holding an opponent. Using this move close from an opponent but not as close for it to grab them will create a short sucking windbox which will bring them towards Umbridge. By pressing A, Umbridge will taunt, damaging the grabbed opponent and by pressing B, she'll crush the opponent's head, dealing continuous damage. Umbridge cannot hold the opponent forever, though, as they'll fall off after a few seconds. By pressing Side B, Umbridge will throw the opponent as a projectile, dealing damage to those that touch them. The damage dealt depends on the opponent's weight. MOVE ORIGIN Throughout the play, Umbridge puts several characters in a headlock, including Harry (twice) and Hermione as a display of power. The insults stem from the taunting words Umbridge said to them, threatening them in different ways. Side Special: Mama's Love Hand Umbridge will swing "Mama's Love Hand" forwards. If you don't charge it, the hit is able to plow opponents on the ground, while charging it will increase its damage. Time the swing correctly to reflect projectiles. MOVE ORIGIN Mama’s Love Hand appeared in Act 2 Part 1, where, as a display of power as the new Headmaster, threatened the students with a spiked paddle dubbed “Mama’s Love Hand”. She almost used this against Hermione, however Snape replaced it with a feather at the last second. Up Special: Mama's Temptation A cheese-cake will appear next to an opponent and Umbridge will dash while damaging opponents to get it and eat it (healing about 2-4%). There's the probability of . If used in midair, Umbridge cannot eat the cake and her mother appears, which will stun nearby opponents and make Umbridge jump after reaching it. Opponents can still eat the cake, but this will not cancel her dash. MOVE ORIGIN The move itself refers to Umbridge’s backstory of being a chubby child eating cheesecakes and fondue before her Mama whipped her into shape. The move itself occurs in Act 2 Part 3, where in the Headmaster’s office, she sees a cheesecake on the ground. Giving into temptation, she runs to it before a hallucination of her Mama came to her, scolding her. Down Special: Kisses from Mama Using this attack will Umbridge in a "kissing" stance and move back and forth. Getting near a small radius around Umbridge will make her "kiss" the opponent, causing them to be stunned for 2 seconds. MOVE ORIGIN The move itself refers to Umbridge’s backstory of being a chubby child eating cheesecakes and fondue before her Mama whipped her into shape. The move itself occurs in Act 2 Part 3, where in the Headmaster’s office, she sees a cheesecake on the ground. Giving into temptation, she runs to it before a hallucination of her Mama came to her, scolding her. Final Smash: Dementor's Kiss Professor Umbridge will snap her fingers, causing a group of ghosts to appear. If the ghosts trap an opponent, Umbridge will say that she's going to give them the "Dementor's Kiss", which will curse the trapped opponent with draining their health, 7% per second. This rate will slow down by mashing the A or B buttons. Apart from that, two dancing ghosts will arrive to the stage and dance, which deals damage and makes evasion much harder for opponents. MOVE ORIGIN In Act 2 part 9, Umbridge sentences Sirius Black to death via the Dementor’s kiss, in which they all crowd around his unconscious body. The way they KO opponents in Smash, and the stage getting colder and icier is directly related to the in-universe Dementors in Harry Potter. Taunts *Up: "A-Der-Der-Der-Der-Der!" *Side Taunt (1): "Did you get mah text?" *Side Taunt (2): "Well, you didn't text me back" *Down Taunt: *while flexing her muscles* "You gotta be stronger than a man! You gotta be a WOMAN!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap *Victory 1: "We gonna be doin things... THE UMBRIDGE WAY!" *Victory 2: Umbridge laughs manically. *Victory 3: *breaks her own finger* "See you in hell..." *Lose/Clap: *She cries into her hands* Character Description Mama Umbridge is one of the main antagonists of Team Starkid's play A Very Potter Sequel, which was a sequel to their popular A Very Potter Musical. Umbridge is a buff woman, working as a security officer for the Ministry of Magic. This Umbridge suffered self esteem issues growing up, alongside an abusive mother that pushed her to become strong and get ahead as a woman. She is quite mentally unstable, believing her harsh punishments are effective and that Dumbledore is her boyfriend. Moveset Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Umbridge slides and kicks forward *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - Umbridge swings her arms forward *Side Smash - Umbridge shouts "DAMMIT!" and kicks at the opponent hardly *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Umbridge stomps her feet up and down twice Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Umbridge kicks forwards in the air. *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Umbridge holds the opponent by the neck *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Umbridge jumps on the opponent twice Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:A Very Potter Musical Category:Female Category:British Category:Adults Category:Villain Category:Cults Category:00's Category:Human Category:Grappler Category:Theatre Characters